Current methods for fighting fires involve dangerous water delivery schemes. These methods included coordinated efforts of low flying aerial tanker aircraft and water drop helicopters. However, such approaches are both dangerous and ineffective as they require aircraft to fly at dangerously low altitudes, exposing aircraft to very intense heat, and are not very accurate. Therefore, a need exists for better methods and systems for delivering fire retardant to a fire.